(Brendan) And The Music Box -ARC- Sane Route
by Megazerd123
Summary: The nightmare continues as Brendan struggles to keep his sanity after May's 'Death'. Credit to Marios-friend9 and Team-Ari. The storyline and game was developed by them. I recommend you play the original Mario the Music Box Arc game.
1. Chapter 1 Return to the Mansion

**Hello just a reminder. This –Arc- is an extension of the Brendan and the Music Box Missing Ending. That being said this is the BTMB –ARC- Sane Route. This focuses on Brendan's struggle to keep his sanity. Well with all that being said enjoy the story. Oh, if you haven't read the original Music Box go read it to understand the plot of the story.**

May goes into the dining room and sees Brendan awake.

"Good Morning May." Brendan said.

"*Yawn* Brendan? Why are you up so early?" May asked tiredly.

"I'm excited to visit this spooky abandoned house today. I bet it's full of really scary ghosts. BoOOOOooo!" Brendan joked.

"Ah! Stop, you know I hate ghosts." May said while playfully socking his arm.

"Haha, I know. That's why I'm going alone." Brendan laughed.

"Why are you going there anyway?" May asked curiously.

"I'm gonna do an investigation. There have been numerous disappearances there." Brendan explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" May offered. Just then, Brendan's expression turned serious.

"...Um... No sorry I think it's best I go alone. I already told the others they can't come with me." Brendan said with a hint of caution in his voice.

"Are you sure? I can come with you." May said concernedly. May was worried. A few minutes ago, his expression was joyful and now it was the complete opposite.

"Hey you don't worry about me. You just stay here okay?" Brendan said.

"O-Okay. If you say so." May said giving up. "(I knew there was no pointing on insisting on going with Brendan. He was dead set on going alone. I thought it was because he was worried about my safe. Turns out he was worried of his own.) That was the last time I saw Brendan's smile. The day our normal days ended. I miss those days. I miss those days, I miss my Brother.)

Back at the Mansion after 'Brendan' stabbed her she was struggling to hold onto life.

"Everything is... blurring... I couldn't save my brother... I wonder what's going to happening? Am I going to die? Will Brendan snap out of it and come back for me? I don't know. I guess I'll just wait and find out." May thought. But she realized Brendan was in that cursed home. He was suffering. She has to save him. "No... No, I won't let it end like this!" May gets up but struggles to. "B-Brendan... I'm coming to save you... Ah, the wound is so deep I can barely walk... That's not Brendan, he wouldn't do this to me I have to save him." Now to Brendan in the house.

"..." Brendan starts crying. "Why...? Why did you make me do this? You killed my sister! You monster!" Brendan cried to the demon inside him. "What else do you want from me?! You already took what's most precious to me!" Brendan sobbed so much his voice almost died in all his tears.

"You can't escape. You are fated to die here." Alice said simply.

"Then just get it over with! I don't want to be in this living hell anymore!" Brendan said. He was done. He couldn't save his Best Friend so he wants to be dead as well.

"Well will you submit yourself to me?" Suddenly a flash of images enters Brendan's head.

"Hey Brendan don't give up! The Brendan I know wouldn't give up this easy." A rush of determination fills Brendan.

"Ah May! I won't give up! No!" Brendan stands up. "I promise..." Brendan vowed. He proceeds to the dining and the beautiful blue eyes of Dawn met him.

"Brendan! Thank goodness I found you!" Dawn said with relief.

"Dawn..." 'Brendan' muttered.

"Brendan? What's wrong?" Dawn asked concernedly.

"(No please! Don't hurt her!)" Brendan begged in his mind.

"Brendan? Hello?" Dawn called once again.

"Hehehe..." 'Brendan' cackled quietly. He had a knife in hand ready to kill his next victim.

"Huh...?" Dawn said starting to get confused with Brendan's behaviour.

"(Stop this!") Brendan demanded. Luckily, he manages to get a grip on himself and puts away the knife before Dawn sees it. Then he finally says... "Dawn I'm so glad you're here." Brendan said relieved. Dawn put on a face of concern.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dawn asked. Brendan didn't answer that question.

"Why are you here? I told you It's not safe here." Brendan asked wondering what Dawn was even doing here. She crossed her arms.

"I came to find you. You were away so long that I came to try and find you. I care about your safety you know." Dawn explained. Brendan put on a small smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Brendan thanked. Dawn also smiled at that. "We should probably go. If we stay here any longer who knows what might happen." Brendan suggested.

"Well, I tried opening the front door but something is not letting me pass. I only have this key, it's supposed to be for the basement. There might be an exit there." Dawn gives Brendan the basement key.

"Alright. We still have hope to get out of here. Let's go." Suddenly Brendan sees a repeating image of the same sentence. NOT REAL.

"W-what?" Brendan said a bit disturbed.

"Huh?" Dawn said confusedly. Brendan shrugged it off.

"It's nothing let's just go." Brendan said discarding what he had just seen. Brendan and Dawn head for the basement. When they first enter, they find a barrel puzzle. "Not again..." Brendan muttered. Regardless Brendan and Dawn make it through the maze. They proceed to pass a door but for some reason Brendan is unable to open it. "Huh? I can't open this." Brendan said.

"Brendan what's wrong?" Dawn asks.

"I can't open the door. I can turn the knob but I can't push it." Suddenly Dawn hears a strange noise.

"W-what was that?" Dawn said startled. Brendan turned around and saw a mysterious figure approaching them.

"Stay behind me Dawn!" Brendan said protectively. Brendan stared at the figure but he couldn't make it out properly. "Who's there?! Reveal yourself! I know you're there!"

"Please... come back. Don't leave me to die." The voice begged.

"Brendan do something!" Said Dawn who was getting more scared. Brendan keeps pushing the door and now he finally opens it.

"I got it! Run!" Brendan commanded. As Dawn ran, Brendan held the door shut.

"Brendan... Please..." The voice continued to plead. A second later, it gave up.

"That's a relief... Dawn?" Brendan goes forward to look for Dawn but she is nowhere in sight. "Dawn?! Dawn!" Brendan called. No response. "I can't believe I lost her already. I'm such an idiot... I need to find her." Brendan said berating himself.

 **HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ARC. It was a bit short I know but I wanted to push it out before February. Stay updated for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2 Struggle for Sanity

Chapter 2 Struggle for sanity

Brendan kept walking through the basement looking for Dawn. He walks into the Bathroom and stares into the mirror. "Ah! There's no reflection on this mirror..." Brendan said a bit shook up. But then he notices numbers written in blood on the wall. "08660? What's that for? I should write this down." Brendan writes the number on a piece of paper.

"Did anyone ever tell you 'curiosity killed the cat?'" ? said.

"W-what was that? Should I... no I shouldn't let curiosity get the better of me."

"Hehehe."? Giggled.

"(What am I thinking?! I should get out of here!)" Brendan runs out of the bathroom. "Hoo... That was close." Suddenly Brendan sees a figure enter the opposite room. "Was that Dawn?! Dawn!" Brendan chases the figure into the room. "There's no one here..." Suddenly footsteps are heard. "Is that Dawn?! Wait no... I can't be sure... I should probably hide." Brendan said not wanting to take any risks. "I can hide in this cupboard but it's kinda cramped." The footsteps grow louder. "Eeek! It's coming! I don't have a choice!" Brendan out of panic fits himself into the cupboard. "(It's so cramped in here...)" Brendan thought uncomfortably.

"Brendannnnnn? Where are you? Come on don't hide from me." The unknown voice said strangely.

"Is that Dawn...? No that can't be her. She doesn't talk like that. I need to get out of here. I'll wait for it to leave..." Brendan waits patiently... Then he hears a door close. "It's gone." Brendan confirmed. Brendan gets out and finds a gas mask. "I guess I can have some use for this." Brendan obtained the gas mask. He goes to a chest. He uses the code from before on it. "It worked!" Brendan obtained Blue medallion. Brendan goes to another room and sees a small little orb. "What's this?" Brendan touches and a flash of images enter his head. He can see a little girl and a man.

"Hey mister?" The little girl said.

"Yes?" The Blonde-haired man answered.

"Why do you treat so well compared to everyone else?" The little girl asked.

"You don't deserve to be treated like trash, you deserve better." The man replied.

"Everyone hates us I don't know why..."

"It's jealousy. Something humans have in common." The man explained.

"Are you not human?" The girl asked.

"No I'm actually..." The memory ends. "Seems like a memory but from who?" Brendan leaves the room and finds a locked door. "Hey the symbol on the medallion..." Brendan said with thought. He uses the blue medallion on the door. The door opens and he enters a room filled with water at his feet. A young spirit in a pink dress approaches him. "Who are you?" Brendan asks. The spirit holds out her hand.

"Follow me." The little girl said in blank tone.

"Um... (Should I trust her? I might not have a choice.) Okay..." Brendan agreed. He took the young child's hand. She guides him through the maze. They make it to the end.

"This is where this maze ends."

"Thank you." Brendan thanked. The spirit leaves. Brendan proceeds to the next room where he sees a waterfall and a ladder. "I should take the ladder. It's safer." Brendan took the ladder but suddenly it collapses. "Aaahhhh!" Brendan screamed. Seemingly he landed in water. "Urgh... That was some fall. Luckily there's water here." Brendan walks into a confined little part of the sewer where he finds another as he calls them 'Memory fragment'. Obtained memory fragment 2.

"Hey mister?"

"Yes?" The Man replied.

"When I grow up, I wanna marry you!" The girl said happily.

"Hahaha! You're a bit too young to be thinking about that." The man laughed.

"But it's true! I wanna ask, how old are you?"

"I'm much older then I look. I am over 200 years old."  
"Wow..." The girl said amazed.

"Hey Alice."

"Yes Riba?"

"I'll protect you. No matter what." The memory ends.

"Seems like this is Alice's memories. And that man with her... Is Riba? How strange..." Brendan left the room and goes to another section of the sewer where he finds another locked chest. "Damn it. It's locked. Huh?" Brendan sees a vision with the girl from before standing in a certain position holding a key. "That girl again. She was holding a key. Does that mean it was at where she was standing? Suppose it wouldn't hurt to look." Brendan exits the room and searches for the key in the water. He goes to the place where the girl was standing and he starts searching. Then he feels something on the surface of the water. "Aha! Found it!" Brendan obtained key. "Huh that's funny... I feel like the current is getting stronger." Suddenly the water starts to rise. "Oh no it's not just me! The water really is rising! I have to run!" Brendan runs to the locked chest before leaving. He obtains a note and Green medallion. He climbs up the ladder and escapes. "*Pant* That was close..." Brendan proceeds to another room with three chests. There's a note on the wall.

 **Go for plain.**

Brendan goes to the plain chest at the end of the room and uses the code on the note. Obtained yellow medallion. Brendan goes to another room and finds a red medallion. "Alright I got all of them." Suddenly Brendan hears something lock. "No way was that the door? Am I locked in?!" Suddenly a strange purple gas fills the room. "The air is getting thin. I should probably put on the gas mask. I should probably hide." Brendan hides in a small box and waits patiently. He hears a door open.

"What?! Where's the body?! Did he escape?!"

"(Just as I thought it was intentional.)"

"Damn it! I won't let you escape with him!" The voice said.

"(Huh? With who?)" Brendan wondered. He exits the box. "I should probably escape while I have the chance." Brendan exits the room and the finds a door with several symbols on it. Brendan uses the medallions on it. Brendan enters the room. Everything turns black and white around him. He sees an apparition of Alice.

"Useless... Pathetic... Killer..."

"No more..." He sees an apparition of Riba.

"Selfish... Sibling... Murderer..."

"Stop!" Brendan sees an apparition of what appears to be himself. "W-who are you?"

"I..m...y..ou..."

"No you're not!" Brendan fired back.

"Y...ou're a... pa..etic... waste..."

"(My head is starting to ring.)"

"Waste..." The apparition repeated. Tears started to flow out of Brendan.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" Brendan begged.

"Killed... Your own... Sister..."

"M-May! It wasn't my fault! Just stop! Just stop..." Brendan wipes away his tears and proceeds to the next room which appears to be a corpse room. "W-what? Why would they have room like this?" Suddenly Brendan hears a voice.

Your destiny lies within the chest.

"In the chest?" Brendan goes to the chest and opens it. "A chainsaw... I guess it'll have to do for some sort of protection." Suddenly the door opens.

"Brendan!" May said.

"M-May! Is that you?!" Brendan said surprised. May pulls him into a hug.

"Y-yeah. I tried to tell you it was me earlier but you ran away from me." Brendan started crying.

"I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately." Brendan apologized. But he hears another voice.

Real or fake?

"N-no! Please stop!"

"Brendan hang in there! Don't let this curse win! You're stronger than it I know it. Don't worry Brendan we can do this together. Let's find a way out. I believe in you Brendan, no matter how slim our chances of survival seem. I'll guide you out." May said passionately.

"Thanks May. I'm glad you're here."

Is what you see even real?

 **HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Boy this took some time but it was worth it! Now time for chapter 3. Stay updated!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Familiar Face

Chapter 3 A Familiar Face

Brendan and May walk down the hall to find an exit but then they hear a sound. "Huh? What was that? Was that you May?" Brendan asked confusedly.

"No it wasn't me." May replied also confused. Brendan and May turn around. Brendan can see a familiar approaching.

"Miss me?" He said.

"Riba. What do you want?" Brendan said coldly.

"Do you know him?" May asked.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're still mad at me?" Riba said with a somewhat fake innocence.

"Shut up! You know I am!" Brendan spat.

"What a shame." Riba pulls out his machete. "I have to kill you now. I figured your real intentions Alice."  
"(Ah crap! I could use the chainsaw to fight back but it would take too long to turn on!)"

"Just come here. I promise to make this quick." Riba said in a deranged tone.

"Are you out of your mind?! Run!" May screamed.

"Ah! You're right! Run!" Brendan and May begin to run and Riba pursues them.

"Come back Brendan! I thought we were friends!" Riba laughed psychotically.

"Screw you!" Brendan yelled as he kept running. Then him and May found an exit and ran outside.

"Brendan look! A way out!"

"Can we finally leave?!" Brendan said hopefully.

"Quick Brendan lets-" ...May was cut off at the sound of sharp object go through Brendan.

"Ah... Ah..." Brendan breathed heavily.

"B-Brendan! N-no!"

"HAHAHAHA! You thought you could get away Alice?! I knew what you were planning. You were going to use and then get rid of me. I thought you wanted us to be together!" Riba cackled.

"It... Wasn't supposed to end like this... May... I'm sorry..." Brendan gasped out.

"BRENDANNNN! No!" May screamed.

"AHAHAHAHA! You're having a convulsion! Poor little thing. Now that Alice is out of the way... You're next. You know too much. HAHAHAHA! It's game over!"  
"Please... Don't... Hurt her..." Brendan pleaded. As the last thing he saw when his vision dimmed was May running of into the distance.

"Where do I hide?! He's coming!" May panicked. "The tree! Maybe he won't see me there!"

"Where are you? Don't run away from me. If you come back I'll make your death painless." But May remained hidden. As soon as Riba was out of sight she ran back to where Brendan was.

"Brendan are you okay?! Brendan!" May called.

"..." There was no response but May could still feel his pulse.

"Thank god. He's still breathing. I should get him out of the rain." May carries Brendan out of the rain. "Ugh... He's so light but I find it hard to carry him for some reason..." May continued to move forward until she couldn't move anymore. "I have to wait until Brendan wakes up. I can't carry him anymore." May feels a bit of a small urge to fall asleep. "I can't sleep... Our lives are at risk here... Maybe if I just... close my eyes..." May couldn't help herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"I don't need anyone..." 'Brendan' muttered with a cruel smile on his face. "You foolish girl. You should've stayed home and forgot about your precious brother." 'Brendan' pulls out a knife. "So how about I end your life? I'll do it as quickly and painless as possible."

"What?!" May screamed as she woke up. She looks around. "*Sigh* It was just a bad dream." May looks around again but then she notices that Brendan is nowhere in sight. "Brendan?! Where are you?!" May called. No response. "I have to find him! He can't walk around with a wound like that!" May tried to walk but then she clutches her chest as she feels a sharp pain course through it. "Ah... Damn it... I have one too. I have to rest. I'll try to catch up later."

"I won't go down that easily Riba. I will have my revenge against you. I'll curse this world in hopes to destroy you." 'Brendan' swore.

"How will you do that with my body collapsing?! Let me go free please... I can barely even move." Brendan asked pleadingly. He didn't want to be a part of this anymore. He just wanted to go home with his sister.

"Quit whining. You need to keep moving." 'Brendan' pushed.

"It hurts..." Brendan groaned. Regardless he keeps moving on though it begins to get very foggy. "Ah... Fog. I can barely see through this." Suddenly Brendan hears a noise. "Huh? What was that?" Brendan looked around but there was no one there. "Huh. It must have been my imaginatio-" Suddenly something that appears to be 'Dawn' appears in front of him. She seems to be hanging from the sky. "W-what is this? I feel so sick... I must be going crazy..."  
"Come with me. I'll keep you safe."

"..." Brendan walked away. Then he ends up in a town. "A town? Here? That's odd..." Brendan read a sign that said 'Evangeline' next to him. "Evangeline?" Then Brendan realized something. "Wait! This is the town that disappeared long ago! Am I the first to come here?" Brendan wondered.

"You are not the first." A spirit that appeared next to him said.

"Huh? Aren't you that guy from Littleroot town that was reported missing for several months?" Said Brendan who recognised the man.

"I was foolish. Just like you. I came here in search of answers. All I got was death." The man said sadly.

"I'm so sorry..." Brendan said feeling sorry for the poor spirit.

"You and your sister... You were born with the curse of coming here."  
"My sister? You mean May?"  
"Yes. You two have a special link towards each other."  
"Special link? You mean our friendship?"  
"No. You don't know the truth?" The man asked.

"What truth?"  
"You and May are twins." The man said. Brendan was left with shock.

"No way... I always called her my sister but I never thought..."  
"Yes, your mother had never told you."  
"Does May know?"  
"She does. But after your father passed away, they both kept it a secret from you."  
"Wait how do you know this?"  
"Because you are tied to your ancestors who were also twins."

"Well thank you for telling me." Brendan thanked.

"No problem. Here have these." The man gave Brendan contact lenses.

"Contacts? Why? I can see fine."  
"These aren't normal contact lenses. Just put them on." Brendan put on the lenses. "What do you see?"  
"You're... blue."

"These lenses will help you distinguish between good and evil spirits. Red spirits are evil and blue spirits are good. Under some circumstances a blue spirit can turn red." The spirit explained.  
"Well thanks."  
"Oh and it seems you're wounded. Here, I'll heal you." The spirit cast a spell and Brendan's wound was healed.

"Thanks again but why are you helping me?" Brendan asked curiously.

"You see... If you make it out you can tell my family that I am gone."  
"Oh... In that case I'll tell them." Brendan promised.

"Thank you. Now go. Find a way out."  
"Thank you."

"Brendan!" A voice called.

"M-May?"  
"Don't run off like that. We need to stick together." May said worriedly  
"..." Brendan was silent.

"Brendan what's wrong?"  
"Are we twins?"  
"!" May was a bit surprised. At that point so many thoughts were racing through her head. How did he know? "H-how did..."  
"A spirit told me." Brendan said bluntly

"I wanted to tell you... But I was afraid you would hate Mom because of it."  
"It's fine. Don't worry. I know the truth now so it doesn't matter."  
"I'm glad. Come on. Let's find a way out." May said determinedly.

"I second that." Brendan agreed.

 **PLOT TWIST! BRENDAN AND MAY ARE TWINS! I kinda thought this type of thing should be revealed in ARC since that was my real intention. Originally the original BTMB was supposed to have them be twins but I always wrote them as friends and never had the idea of making them related that way. And plus it's a real pain in the but to rewrite the entire thing with only a few relationship sentence corrections. The reason I decided to make them twins was because (this is not the main reason) a certain SOMEONE I know said I should make them fall in love which I thought was a bull crap idea and plus they were twins anyway so, yeah. Anyway stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Reflection of yourself

Chapter 4 A Reflection of yourself

Brendan tries to enter a house that's to his left. He tries to open the door but it won't open. "Damn it. Wait, I can use the chainsaw to break it open." Brendan takes out the chainsaw from his bag and breaks the door open. "We can enter now." Brendan opens the door and enters the house.

"Brr... It's so cold..." May shivered.

"Yeah I know..." Brendan agreed. Nevertheless, they explore the house. There is another locked door. "Can't use the chainsaw to break it open. It's out of gas." Brendan walked away and finds another door. Surprisingly, it's unlocked. Brendan enters but then the door shuts behind him. "What the heck?! May! Open the door!" Brendan yelled.

"I-I can't! It won't open!" May screamed.

"Stay calm, I'll find a way out." Brendan said reassuringly.

"Be careful..."

"I will." Brendan looked around the room for a way out. Instead he finds a book.

 **Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived with her mother and father. Little did she have to eat and little did she have to sleep. Her mother always put her to work. One day her family became rich. The mother decided to abandon her child as she was neither need nor wanted. One day the mother died, the father fell into grief. Now it was just a family of father and daughter. The little girl lived happily ever after.**

 **The End**

"Hehehe... Why don't we play a game?" Said a voice.

"What?! Who said that?!"  
"Find who killed mother you have one minute. If you don't then I will lock you here forever."  
"How should I know?! I don't know anything about your mother!" Brendan exclaimed.

"I'll give you a hint. It's someone you know very well and is here with you right now."  
"(Someone who's here with me now? May is the only person with me though... Wait... could she mean...) Is it... Alice?"  
"...Correct. I will allow you to pass to the other side of town." Brendan heard a click and he goes back to the door. He opens it and leaves.

"Brendan are you okay?! What happened?!"  
"Nothing. It's fine now."

"Thank goodness..." Brendan and May leave the house and go to the next part of the town. Seemingly its foggier and colder.

"Brr... It's so cold..." Brendan shivered. But then he noticed May had a strange expression on her face. Almost as if she's about to cry. "May are you okay?" Brendan asked. Suddenly she pushes Brendan on the ground.

"I can't take this anymore!"  
"May what are you doing?! It's me!"  
"I know there is no way to save you! You are cursed, fated to die here! I am leaving alone I'm sorry. I wish you well Brendan." After all those words May ran off.

"Is that honestly what she thinks? She's lost her mind. I know May wouldn't act like this. I have to find her."

"Do you honestly think she will come back to you? Just forget about leaving. No one will accept you once she tells everyone what you did to her." 'Brendan' discouraged.

"You're crazy! I'm not staying. I'm finding my sister and then we're leaving." Brendan said staying determined.

"Hahaha! How priceless. If only you let me take control. We can get out." 'Brendan' laughed.

"May..." Brendan pressed on to a house where all around him where mirrors. Suddenly a boy that looks like him appears.

"What does your reflection mean to you?" The boy asked. "One of your reflections here is different. Find it."  
"(Who was that? He looked like me. Must be another illusion.)" Brendan thought. Brendan walked about all the mirrors however one of his reflections looked different. "Who are you?" Brendan asked. Suddenly everything turned black and then Brendan is in another location. Now the boy who looked like Brendan was standing in front of Brendan, pointing at something. "Who are you? Why do you look like me? Answer me!" They boy just pointed at lanterns who are said to hate the living. They kill a living person if seen. "I should move as slowly as possible. Huh? Where did that boy go?" Brendan moves through the puzzle. On the way he finds a Memory Fragment. Obtained Memory Fragment 3.

"What do you mean we have to get out?!" A woman exclaimed.

"This home was reserved for a special family. The contract was if they came back you must leave." The soldier explained.

"But we barely have anything. What will we do?"  
"I'm sorry but this is Breynald's orders."  
"Breynald? Whoever this Breynald is I will make him pay." Alice vowed

"Alice was being evicted..." Brendan presses on to the very end of the maze and finds a key with a name tag that says 'Breynald' on it. "Breynald...? Why is that name familiar...?" Brendan suddenly feels a flush of images into his head. "Breynald... Breynald... Breynald... I can hear screams. What is this? A vision of the past?"  
"Breynald! I... ill...re...enge!...Our...ext...ife!"  
"Ah! I-I can't stay! This place will engulf my sanity! I just need to calm down and leave." Brendan exits the house clenching his head.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those who haven't played MTMB you might wonder who is Breynald? Eh you will find out. Stay tuned. And sorry if this chapter was short.**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Of The Past

Chapter 5 Memories of the past

Brendan exited the house while clenching his head. The boy from before guides Brendan to another house. He enters the house. "I'm getting a sense of Déjà vu... Something about this place feels like home... But why?" Brendan presses on to a room that looks like a girls room. He finds a diary.

 **Log 1**

 **This is my first day working for Breynald. Strange for him to suddenly hire me. I have this odd feeling when I'm near him. I think... I love-**

The book slams shut. "That's odd..." Regardless Brendan leaves the room and goes upstairs. The boy from before appears.

"Welcome home." He said simply.

"H-home? What are you talking about?" Brendan asked a bit taken aback. The fact the boy looked a lot like him was already unsettling.

"This was your home a long time ago."  
"...Is that what this feeling is?" Brendan goes on and finds a book of what seems to be a journal.

 **Log 1**

 **I always have to stay in here and I study. I never get to go out and play with the other kids. Why do I have to live this life?**  
 **Log 2**

 **Mother caught me staring out the window. She yelled at me and told me to forget about any chances I have of going outside. I just put my head down and listened.**

 **Log 3**

 **It's my 18** **th** **birthday. Father and Mother had something special for me. They... got me more books my own personal library. Why can't I just go out and be like everyone else for once?**

 **Log 4**

 **Father passed away today. He had caught some unknown illness. He always coughed and coughed. Sometimes he coughed up blood. He kept coughing until he dropped dead. Mother had fallen into grief. She began to apologise to me for not letting me live my life the way I wanted. She revealed to me that I had a twin sister. She had sent her away to an adopted family because my town believes having twins of different genders is a bad omen. She was afraid if I went out I would find my twin and our name would be tarnished.**

The rest of the pages are torn.  
"Do you want to know why this place is so familiar? It's because... I am you. I am the one they call Breynald. I am not a ghost or an illusion. I am just you. You're not supposed to remember your previous life. But you returning here will trigger your past memories. You are born with a curse. The curse of arriving here to be Alice's puppet."  
"(There's that feeling in my head again.)" Brendan said clenching his head with one hand. He proceeds to look for more notes.  
 **Log 5**

 **Riba keeps accusing Masya's family of witchcraft. Why? For what purpose? I know she is not witch because... she is my sister. I recently found out. Her adopted parents had told her the truth as well and then she came to see. The fact that we are twins is a bad omen and if anyone finds out we will be executed. No one must know...**

"Oh there's another memory fragment here." Brendan obtained memory fragment 4.

" _Under no circumstances may you create false accusations of witchcraft!" Breynald scolded. "Riba you need to stay away from the Aduraices! They spread rumours like wildfire, they just want Masya's family executed for their land! If you continue to see that girl and her family I will have you executed! Do you understand?!"_  
 _"...Yes Breynald. Is there something you're not telling me? You've been acting different lately."_  
 _Breynald was silent for a moment before saying... "Get out._

" _As you wish." Riba leaves and Breynald just sighs._  
 _"Why do I go through so much? All I wanted was a normal life with my sister. ….Lie. If I just lie I can save my sisters life. Why is my life so hard?" Breynald muttered to himself but loud enough so Alice could hear._

" _I know your secret now Breynald. My family will have their way. You will pay for taking my home. Wait until the town hears about this."_  
"I'm starting to remember... What I did... There are more memories here I need to find them." Brendan said to himself.

"Be prepared to handle memories that can break you." Breynald warned. Brendan looks through a bookshelf and finds another log.

 **Log 6**

 **Me and my twin were catching up on our lives. I barely had anything to say... I wish we were just siblings. Not twins. Masya was her name. Mother obviously never gave her a name. So she adopted one from her new family. It sounds nice... better than my name. I feel... like my world is about to crush... everything I love...**

A memory appears.

" _So how's life been for you?" Masya said with a smile._

" _Oh just boring. I've been stuck being a bookworm my entire life." Breynald said laughing._  
 _"What? No way! I spend my time building houses and on my days off, I go hiking. I met my first love in the town I was raised in. He died though so I came here to escape everything." Maysa said to Breynald. He smiles._

" _Wow looks like you've had more fun than I did with my life..." Breynald suddenly goes pale._

" _Breynald are you okay?" Breynald didn't respond. "Breynald! Brother!" Maysa called._

" _Ah! I'm sorry! I think I'm coming down with a cold." Maysa frowned at that._  
 _"That's not good! We need to get you a doctor!"_  
The memory fades. Brendan clutches his head. "It hurts..." Brendan goes to read another log.

 **Log 7**

 **Today I had executed my twin sister. And I feel awful about it. I had accused Masya of witchcraft. Someone had told the town about my secret. I had to make up an excuse to save my life. Alice... She's the one responsible for this. When I find her, I'm going to kill her. I will kill that damn child!**  
 _"Masya you are hereby declared guilty of witchcraft." Breynald announced_

" _Wait I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it!" Masya protested. "Breynald is this how you treat me?! I'm your twin!"_  
 _"You are not my twin. You are just a witch trying to manipulate me." Breynald said blankly._

" _..."_  
 _"Execute her." Breynald said._

" _What?! Breynald! Listen to me! I swear I will curse you! I curse you! I curse you! I will get my revenge someday!" Masya cursed._

"...And that's when my life ended. Alice suddenly became powerful. Everyone turned against me. When I was taken to be beheaded, I saw Riba and Alice both smiling. I knew Riba had betrayed me. I never should have trusted him. As my head rested I started to think about my whole life up to this point. Of how lonely I've been. How I killed my sister. The day everyone turned against me. It's a feeling of pure hopelessness." The memory ends. May appears in front of Brendan.  
"Brendan..." May pulls out a knife.

"May! What are you..." May attempts to stab Brendan but Breynald blocks her way.

"Correre (Run.)" Breynald said in Italian.

"What's going on?!" Brendan exclaims. May pushed Breynald to the ground and to Brendan's horror begins mercilessly started stabbing him.

"Ahahaha! This is what you get! I can finally get my revenge!"  
"Aaah!" Breynald screamed.  
"Oh my god... why? (I have to run!)" Brendan runs and May pursuses him.

"Brendan... come back here... Ahahahaha! Brendan come over here!" May cackled.

"Aah!" Brendan sees May near the stairs holding Breynald's head. "What's wrong with you?! What happened to my caring sister?!"  
"I have finally opened my eyes. You have never done anything for me. You've killed me once and I know you'll do it again. So this time... It will be you who dies!" May laughed maniacally. She proceeds to attack Brendan but Breynald stops her. "Ugh! Get out of my way!"  
"Thank you. Thank you so much. I need to go now."  
"...I can't hold her for much longer. Go quickly." Breynald said. Brendan nods and heads to the door but he can't open it.

"It's locked! I can't open it!"  
"I can't keep her back for much longer!" Breynald struggled.

"Let me go! I won't let you get away Brendan!" May demanded.  
"Come on open! Open!" Brendan pushed. Suddenly he felt Alice's presence touching his shoulder.

"You know you will have no choice but to fight..." She whispered.  
"I-I can't... I shouldn't... (Fighting her may be the only way to snap her out of it... But what if I end up killing her? I can't take that chance...)"  
"Well?"  
"...I'll keep trying. I won't hurt my sister!" Brendan said determinedly.

"You naïve child..." Alice muttered.

"Please leave! I can't hold on anymore!" Breynald begged. Brendan kicked and kicked and on the final kick he managed to open the door. He runs outside and locks the door behind him.

"Damn it Brendan! I'll get you! You can't keep me locked here forever!" Brendan sighs and then for a moment he sees a familiar face.

"D-Dawn?" Brendan said but then the figure disappears. "Wait don't go!" Brendan called but it was too late. She was gone. "She dropped a key... I should go pick it up."

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5! Stay updated for chapter 6! Also let me know if you guys think I should write a Prequel for BTMB and BTMB –ARC-.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Lust For Revenge

Chapter 6 A Lust For Revenge

Brendan picks up a key that is labelled as 'Auroras key'. A door appears on a house. "I should probably check it out." Brendan said to himself. He went inside of the house. He looks in a mirror. His reflection had a lack of expression, as if he had nothing to feel. "It's still me isn't it? Yeah..." Brendan looks around the house. He finds a drawer with a letter in it.

 **Dear Breynald**

 **I worry about you. You work yourself to the fullest every day. You could catch a cold or maybe faint from exhaustion. I wish you could just take a break every once in a while...**

 **FLASHBACK**

Aurora is tidying Breynalds room. Then she notices him on his desk his head lying on it. "Breynald? Oh my god Breynald!" Aurora begins to panic a little. But upon further inspection, he is just asleep. "Oh Breynald, please head off to bed next time. Sleeping like this is bad for you. I wish you would stop working so much. Please don't die and leave me alone. I care about you because... I love you..."  
 **FLASH BACK END**

"These memories..." Brendan pondered. Brendan finds the girl that looked like Dawn earlier. "Can you help me?"

"...I can't..." She muttered.

"Please you have to help me. My sister isn't doing well in this place."  
"Breynald was always concerned about his sister. He always ignored me when she came around. Come to think of it. You look a lot like him. If you want my help you must tell me my true name."  
"Your true name? Ok... Well I guess I'll look around." Brendan looks around the house a bit more. Most of the house was destroyed so he could barely find anything. He finds a note.

 **Log 1**

 **I don't understand! Why doesn't Breynald love me?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Is it because... I am a witch? Of course, how could I have been so stupid? Breynald would never love a witch. But why did he save me then? He hid my identity. I'll never forget that day... He gave me the name 'Aurora' my previous name...**

 **FLASHBACK**

"Please help me! Don't leave me to die here please!" The girl pleaded.

"I am sorry I do not conspire with witches." Breynald said.

"I didn't want to be one of them! I was born and raised as a witch but I truly never wanted to be one of them! Please... I don't want die like they did!" The girl begged. Breynald thought for a moment and then sighed.

"What is your name?"  
"M-Misery."  
"Your name is now Aurora. You must not reveal your true identity in my town. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes sir!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Misery..." Brendan returns to Aurora.

"So? What is my true name?"

"Misery... Your name is Misery." Aurora looked flabbergasted. Then her shocked face turned sad.

"It really is you Breynald... I really love you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. If you let me use my magic then maybe..." Brendan gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's ok. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Aurora cheered up.

"Thank you... I can't help you much but the best I can do is give you this." Aurora gives Brendan her necklace. "This is one of the artefacts you need to cross the barrier to the church. From there you can leave. There is another exit... But it's risky. Your best hope is getting to the church. There should be an exit there." Aurora disappears. "I will guide you... Go to the fireplace."

"The fireplace..." Brendan looks for a fireplace. He finds a room with a fireplace in it. There is a small crawlspace in it. "Right... I guess I don't really have any choice." Brendan begins to crawl through the space. "It's so dark in here... I can barely see anything."  
"Stop." Brendan stops for a moment. Then he hears a clicking sound. "Move forward." Brendan moves forward and finds somebodies remains.  
"Oh my god... is this... Aurora?" Brendan finds a note near the body.

 **Aurora please run away from here. The town will soon find out the truth about my twin. If I die, I cannot protect you anymore. I am sorry I could not build a better relationship with you. I'll miss you and I hope we'll meet again.**

 **-Love Breynald.**

Brendan notices a strange bottle with a strange coloured liquid. It says 'Belladonna' extract. "She... poisoned herself. The grief of Breynald's death must've been too much for her." The ground begins to rumble. "Ah!" Brendan tries to leave but he is caved in.

"Close your eyes..." Brendan closes his eyes for a few seconds.

"Can I open them now?" Brendan opens his eyes and he is outside. "Thank you, Aurora... Now where to go?" Brendan can see Breynald calling him in the distance. He follows the call and ends up in front of a big house. "B-Breynald...?"  
"This is the place."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This mansion contains the final piece you need to reconstruct your memories. Good luck." Breynald disappears. Brendan reads a sign next to the house. It says 'Birino Evangelisti's house'. Brendan enters the house. Brendan shivers.

"Brrr... It's so cold in here." Brendan goes to a door. It's covered in what appears to be... hair? "It's too thick... I can't rip it off. And I can't open the lantern either. There's got to be something I can use around here." Brendan proceeds to the second floor and looks around. He opens a door and enters a destroyed room. He looks through a cupboard. He finds a letter, a torch and some matches. Brendan reads the letter.

 **Dear Mother**

 **I know you didn't want me to come around that often but your sickness makes me worried about you. I had been told that out of town visitors were coming. I was told you knew them personally, so I'm hoping they can bring a smile to your face. I will come by later to see how you're doing.**

 **Sincerely Breynald**

 **FLASHBACK**

"Mother how are you doing? Mother?" Breynald enters the room only to see his mother on the floor. "M-Mother...? No please no..." Breynald rushes to his Mother. "Mother please don't go! Please... Don't leave me..."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tears are rolling down Brendan's face. "It... It hurts..." Brendan wipes away his tears and proceeds to leave the room. But not before everything tuns black around him. "What the?! What happened?! I can't see anything where's that lantern?! Oh crap it's gone. Now how am I supposed to see?" Then Brendan remembered something. "The torch! I can use that! Let's hope it works." Brendan takes out the torch and turns it on. "This isn't as powerful as the lantern but it will do." Brendan walks out the room and looks around. He opens a chest that he finds. He finds a bottle of alcohol. "I can use this to burn the hair." Brendan returns to the door with hair on it. Brendan pours the alcohol on the hair then sets it alight with a match. Brendan hears a scream as he enters the door. "W-what was that...?" Regardless Brendan goes through the door and enters another door with a very large room. On a cupboard he finds a memory fragment. Obtained memory fragment 5.

MEMORY FLASHBACK

"Riba come here! It's a girl!"

"Wow really?" Riba says as he stares at his child. "Wow she's really beautiful."

"I know right? I'm so glad we're together now Riba."

"Yeah me too Elizabeth." Riba said with a smile.

"What shall we name her?" Elizabeth asked. Riba thought for a moment and then an idea came to mind.

"Anna. Anna Addington." Riba suggested.

"Oh? She's keeping my last name?" Elizabeth said intriguingly.

"It's only fair. She does look a lot like you."  
"Haha fair enough." Then Elizabeth and Riba engage in a kiss. "I'm so glad I met you Riba. You make me so happy."  
"I'm glad I met you too Elizabeth." They were to entranced in their kiss they didn't notice Alice watching them.

"(Riba! I can't believe you cheated on me... for this wretched woman! I will get my revenge on you for this! I swear I will get back at you!)"

 **MEMORY END**

Brendan looks a bit shaken. "Aaah... Deep breath... This is starting to scare me. Oh a key fell off that memory fragment." Brendan picked up the key. Just then thunder struck. "Ah! …. It's just thunder. That normally doesn't scare me but it has been a bit quiet recently." Suddenly a familiar figure appears in front of Brendan.

"BREYNALD."  
"W-what is that...? It looks like May... It can't be..."  
"D I E." The figure began to walk to towards Brendan.

"I have to run it doesn't look friendly." Brendan runs from the spirit yet it continues to pursue him. Eventually Brendan reached the room that the key fitted in to and opened it and locked it behind him. The spirit pounded on the door for a bit until it gives up and leaves. "*Sigh* That was close..." Brendan looks forward and sees the lantern. He picks it up. "The lantern thank god..." Brendan then falls to his knees. "*Breathe* I-I can't... go on... I have to rest. I'll collapse if I keep going... I'll rest and then keep moving." Brendan finds a bed and then gets into it. "Finally, I can rest. Although I still feel a bit uncomfortable. It's probably from all that running. That figure looked a lot like May. It couldn't have been her could it? I don't blame her for going nuts in a place like this. It's my fault. My stupid curiosity brought my loved ones here." Brendan closes his eyes. "I just hope I can bring them home safely." Brendan falls asleep. Several memories play in his mind.

"Execute them! It's all for the good of the church, right?" Breynald said hysterically.

"It hurts! It hurts so much! Why Breynald why?!" Masya screamed.

"For hiding your twin sister, slander and ill treament of your town I sentence you to death by guillotine! Have you any last words?"

"..." Breynald was silent.

"Then it is time." The guillotine drops and cuts Breynalds head off...  
"AH! NO!" Brendan wakes up and sees that he is fine. "Huh...? I'm ok?" Brendan then sees Breynald. "Breynald! Breynald!" Brendan called. But it was no use. He left the room. "Could he not hear me? I should follow him." On the way of following Breynald, Brendan finds a note.

 **In case I forget.**

 **4 3 7 2**

Brendan goes through the door and sees a girl. He goes over to her. "Hey I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?"  
"I haven't seen anyone. Go further and ask someone else." She said with an ominous smile.

"Ok thanks?" Brendan got an odd feeling about the girl. Brendan continues forward but stops when he saw the same girl.

"Hi."  
"Wait didn't we just-"  
"Talk? Yeah we did." She said cutting him off.

"How did you-"  
"You need to keep moving forward." She said with a bit more of a unsettling smile.

"O-k. Thanks again?" Brendan continues to move forward but then sees the same girl at the end of the room AGAIN. "I don't get it why are you here now?" The girl now had a serious more irritated look.

"You're going the wrong way. You're wasting my time." Brendan goes back the way he came but AGAIN sees the same girl.

"Look enough games. Can you just help me find someone?" The girl suddenly pushes Brendan. "Ow! Hey what was that for?!"  
"Hahahahahaha!" The girl put a psychotic look on her face. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" Brendan looks through his bag.

"(Where is that chainsa-)"  
"Looking for this?" Brendan takes a step back.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" Brendan yelled.

"I never really had a single name. I went by many names in the past. But I like the name 'Helena' the most. So call me that. But enough formalities. I only seek the necklace that Misery gave you. I was sent here to retrieve it. It holds such great power, a child like you shouldn't be playing with such things. So... Hand it over."  
"I can't give this to you. I'm sorry." Brendan refused.

"Then you leave me no choice." Helena turns on the chainsaw. "I'll just to have take it by force!"  
"Ah!"  
"I'm the witch of illusion I control this world! In other words... If you die here, you will die in your sleep!"  
"(What do I do? This girl is psycho I can't let her catch me.) I have to find a way to escape this place." Brendan begins to run from the girl. Brendan pushes several buttons to open the door. He has to do so in another room. The walls are closing in on Helena. Brendan enters a room only to find a dead end. "Damn it! A dead end!" Brendan looks back to the door. "I guess I don't have a choice." Brendan holds the door shut.

"Open the door you rat!" Brendan holds the door closed still. "No! NO!" The walls close in... "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Helena screams. Brendan breaks into tears.

"I... I don't want to stay here anymore... Huh?" Brendan sees something slide under the door crack. It's a ring. "This ring... Must be another artefact. I'm sorry to take this from you." Brendan wakes up. "Ah! It was a dream." Brendan looks in his hand. "The ring! And the letter! So... It wasn't a dream. I should probably see what this code is used for.

 **HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of ARC! Just one more chapter and then we start with the endings! I hope you're hyped!**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories Reappear

Chapter 7 Memories Reappear

Brendan looks through the house for a door that would go with the code. Brendan goes through a door and finds another door. He enters the and goes through the door. He sees Breynald playing the piano.

"You shouldn't have come here." Breynald says a bit disappointed.

"Well I'm searching for witch artefacts. I figured I would find one here." Brendan explained.

"Is that so? Well you aren't wrong in coming here then. Is this what you're looking for?" Breynald gives Brendan a brooch.

"You're giving me this?"

"If it helps undo everything I did, then take it. I have no use for it anymore."  
"But why do you have this? I thought only witches had these." Brendan asked. Breynald expression dropped.

"Some stories are best left untold." May suddenly rushes in.

"I finally found you Brendan!" Brendan is silent. May puts a confused face on. "Why aren't you scared?" Brendan starts crying.

"You're hurting I'm really sorry. I understand now, I saw everything Masya." May is shocked.

"How did you kno-" Breynald hugs his sister.

"Masya... I wanted to apologise. I should have saved you. I should have run away and abandoned everything. I even used magic to ensure we would be reborn together." Masya is surprised.

"Y-you performed magic?!"  
"I had to. It was the only way I could forgive myself." Masya starts to cry as well.

"So you really did care..."

"Of course I did! I missed you so much!" Masya embraces her brother.

"I missed you too. All I wanted was to have a normal life. When you came back into my life, I was so happy. If only we weren't born in the wrong time." Breynald continues to cry. "Breynald you need to stop crying. Its ok I forgive you. We can pass on now. We should leave these two to live their lives. No need to hurt them any longer. They don't need to carry our sadness."

"Take care of each other." Said Breynald.

"Life is short and precious. Treasure every moment." Masya said.

"...May... I'm sorry for always going off without telling you. I'm sorry for always making you worry. I'm sorry for always going on adventures without you. I'm sorry..." May runs away. "May!" Brendan called. "Does she still hate me? I can't blame her... This must have been too much for her take in. I should check on her." Brendan exits the house and proceeds to another house that was in the direction that May went in. He finds a diary.

 **Log 1**

 **I recently got a new job in this town. I am working for a man named Birino Evangelisti, one of the owners of the Evangeline church. Well I'm stuck babysitting his son Breynald. I think what makes this more embarrassing is that I'm babysitting an adult. I'm going to inherit the power of the church once Breynald's father passes away.**

 **Log 2**

 **This is taking too long. I can't sit here and wait for the old man to die. I'm going to have to interfere.**

 **Log 3**

 **I successfully killed off Mr Evangelisti. I slipped poison into his food every day until he dropped dead. I almost laughed when I saw him die.**

 **Log 4**

 **I have to kill Mrs Evangelisti now. But I have to wait a while. If I kill her now people will begin to suspect me. So I'll be patient for now...**

 **Log 5**

 **I finally killed Mrs Evangelisti. I always slipped poison into the water that Breynald always brought her. So in a sense he unintentionally killed his own mother.**

 **Log 6**

 **Since Breynald doesn't have a heir, if he dies by default everything goes to me. So I always slipped small amounts poison into his dinner every day. But for some reason, it doesn't do anything to him at all. He only gets slightly ill. He was always fine the next day. I'm beginning to suspect that his maid is some sort of witch. There is no other explanation as to why Breynald wouldn't die from the poison.**

 **Log 7**

 **Today I met a curious child named Alice. I can see all her misery and anger... Something about her strikes me. She let me in on some information that I was not aware of. Apparently, the family that had taken her home had adopted a twin from the Evangelistis. This town believes that having twins of two different genders is a bad omen. The first born being the 'gift of god' and the second born being the 'gift of the devil'. Since the Evangelistis are a family of high power, they had to send away the second born to prevent their name from being tarnished. This is something I can use to get rid of Breynald once and for all. I will hold power in this.**

Brendan is shocked. "Ah... Riba was really a monster." Brendan can hear footsteps. "Oh no... I got to hide!" Brendan looks around and then he hides under the bed.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"(Is that Riba? Even it is him I shouldn't let him know I'm here.)"

"I know you're here. There's no point in hiding. Just come out. I promise I won't hurt you." Riba said in a sly tone.

"Hm... I guess no one is here." Riba leaves. Brendan comes out from under the bed.

"*Sigh* That was close." Brendan notices a memory fragment. "Oh, it's another Memory fragment." Brendan picks it up.

 **FLASHBACK**

Alice shows up in Elizabeths house. "You! You're just a temptress! You seduced Riba! I can't believe you had a kid with him! He's my man!" Elizabeth looked terrified.

"N-no! You're mistaken! Riba is my husband!" She protested but Alice didn't have any of it.

"Lies! LIES!" Alice stabs Elizabeth. "Riba would never love a wench like you!"  
"Aaaah..."  
"I don't care if Riba married you. He is mine and mine alone. Nothing will take him from me. He promised to be with me." Elizabeth drops to the floor. "Now that the worthless pig is out of the way... Time to burn this place to the ground. Burn! Burn! Burn!" After standing for a few minutes in the fire, Alice hears a baby's cry. "(That damn child! I hope she burns alive!)"

"Elizbeth?! ELIZABETH!"  
"(Riba's back?! No!) Riba!"  
"Alice what are you doing in there?! Is Elizabeth with you?! Is Anna with you?!" Riba called.

"Riba! I'm in here! I can barely see!" Alice yelled back.

"Get Elizabeth and Anna out of there!"  
"(Elizabeth... Anna... That's all he cares about... I had to save the child. If Riba found out that I murdered Elizabeth, he wouldn't stay with me anymore. So I saved the child from the flames.)" Alice runs to Riba. "Thank goodness you're here! I heard a baby crying in this burning house." Alice cried.

"Where is Elizabeth?! Is she still in there?!" Alice's expression turned sad.

"Riba... She was dead. She wasn't moving when I grabbed Anna." Riba begins to tear up.

"N-no... Why...? Who could do such a thing?!"  
"It's alright. I'm here. And... your daughter is still here. Everything will be ok."

 **MEMORY END**

"Aaaah... Deep breath... I feel like I shouldn't mess with these anymore." Brendan goes outside to continue to look for May. Brendan goes to the pathway of the church figuring she might of went there. He sees May with Riba.

"Ah! May! Stay away from him! He's a dangerous man!" Brendan yelled. But May just stared at him with grey, lifeless eyes. They go off. "Why is she going with him? Is she possessed? I have to go after them. May is in danger."  
 **HEY GUYS! WE'VE FINALLY DONE IT! CHAPTER 7 IS DONE! NOW FOR THE ENDINGS! Missing End A should be out sometime this weekend or next week.**


	8. Missing End A Betrayal

Missing End A Betrayal

Brendan proceeds to the barrier. The artefacts begin to glow. The barrier is broken. "Now I can go after them." Brendan goes through the path. "Ooooh... It's so cold... I can't turn back now... May is in danger I have to save her. Breynald points Brendan in the directions he needs. He makes it to a church. "They must have gone in here. *Breathe* Please be ok..." Brendan goes into the church. He continues further until he sees May and Riba. "May!" Brendan called. No response.

"So, you came after all." Riba said.

"Of course I did! I don't trust you being near my sister!" Brendan exclaimed. Riba put on a smug smile.

"Do you think she trusts you?" Riba asked cunningly. He looks at May. "I feel bad for her. She trusted you until you stabbed her and left her to die." Riba said with a fake sympathy for May.

"Ah..." Brendan breathed heavily. May was unresponsive.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt her. Want her back? Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Riba said with a psychotic expression. Brendan tried to approach them but a mysterious force pushed him back.

"Ah!" Brendan grunted. "Why are you doing this Riba?! Why?! Our lives have nothing to do with this place!"

"Shut up! I could care less about both of your pathetic lives!" Riba yelled hatefully. "Oh Alice... Out of anyone to choose for a host, you choose the reincarnate of Breynald. Such a shame. You can't even control that body. You're completely weak and useless to become a powerful entity."

"(He's completely lost it.)" Brendan thought.

"Breynald... I almost forgot about him. The best memory I have of him is when I executed him." Riba said in a twisted manner. "Breynald... hearing that name makes me happy... it fills me with such joy!" Riba chuckled with a sickening happiness filling him. "I can't wait to kill you again. I want to hear you scream and cry just like he did. What better way then to use your own sister?" Riba turned to May. "Get up you worthless scum!" Riba said angrily. May goes to attack Brendan. Brendan is unable to move.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look at you! You're scared! Go on! Kill him! I'll reward you with a quick death!

"Ah! May let go! Please! Snap out of it! (I... I can't pass out now! I might die!) I can't..." Brendan faints.

"Giving up so soon?" A voice said. It's Breynald. "You're not going to let Riba win, are you?"  
"But... I can't..."  
"Are you sure you want to give up? What about the voices calling for you? Are you going to give up on them?"  
"Brendan!" Dawn said.

"Brendan!" Max and Brock said.

"BRENDAN!" May said.

"So?"

"No... No I won't give up!" A smile floats across Breynald's face.

"Fight back. Don't let Riba get his way."

"*Gasp*" Brendan gasped.  
"You idiot! You let go too early!" Riba berated. He pulls out his machete. "No matter, we can both kill him. But first, let's make this fun." Everything sets on fire. Riba and May advance on Brendan. Brendan takes a step back.

"(There's got to be something I can do! Oh the chandelier! If I can kill Riba, his influence on May might break!)" Brendan proceeds to pull the switches to release the chandelier. May tries to grab him. "May let go!" Brendan keeps flipping the switches. Riba stabs him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Brendan pushes him away. Brendan pulls the last switch. Brendan steps back as Riba and May try to kill him.

"Come here." Riba laughed.

"May look out!" Brendan screamed as he pushed May out of the way to prevent her from being crushed by the chandelier.

"Huh? AAAAAH!" Riba screamed.

"Uh... Brendan?" May said confusedly.

"May?! You're ok!" Brendan said happily.

"...Yeah." Brendan turns to Riba.

"Looks like Riba won't be hurting us any longer. I'm really sorry for doing this. You left me no choice." The church begins to collapse. "We have to get out of here! This place is burning to the ground!"  
"There's an exit under the cross." Brendan and May go to the cross and find an exit. They go through the exit and go out. On the other side there's a fresh breeze.

"Finally we can leave. Honestly I wish I could've saved those spirits I felt bad for them. *Sigh* Well not much I can do anyway. Come on lets go ho-" … "(I felt a sharp pain radiating out of my back. It took me a moment to realize what had happened.)" Brendan falls to the ground. May is holding his hand. "M-may...?"  
"I'm sorry Brendan I can't let you come back... not like this..." May said tearfully.

"It hurts so much... Aaah!" Brendan yelled in pain. May cries more.

"Please forgive me!"

"I-It's ok... You're doing the right thing... B-Before I go... I want to let you know... Alice isn't as bad as you think she is... She's... been through a lot." Brendan's eyes turn green.

"I just wanted to start over. Because I am bound to this place. I can never cross over. I have done so many horrible things... I finally remember. How my family was desperate enough to Riba for help. And to accuse Masya's family of witchcraft... I even revealed Breynald's secret to get him executed... for Riba. I even killed my family for him. I have so many regrets... Regrets that will never fade even in death... I'm sorry for getting Brendan into this mess." Alice apologized.

"And... I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier. If I had... I wouldn't be in this mess."  
"...Brendan what... What have I done?! Brendan I'm sorry! I-"  
"No, it's ok. You're doing the right thing. You're protecting Littleroot town from danger. Take my place."  
"Brendan I-"  
"May... I love... you..." May holds Brendan and cries.  
"NO NO NO NO NO! Please don't go... Please come back...(I wouldn't have thought I would be the one digging my brothers grave. I never thought I'd be the one to take his life.) I'm sorry bro... At least I can do this for you..." May exits the place through the mansion. She is at the front door. "I'll never forget you Brendan. You were always looking out for me... What will I do? If anyone knows what I did they will hate me. And they'll probably lock me up. I can't believe I was so selfish. Brendan... why do I feel like you're still here? I'm probably going crazy... That's all this place has ever done to me. What am I going to tell the others? I'll tell them... Brendan died and I couldn't do anything. No I can't do that! Argh what do I do?!" A red spirit appears behind May... and its... Brendan.

"B-Brendan!" May exclaimed.

"Don't worry sister you won't have to admit anything." Brendan pulls out a knife.

"W-wait! I thought you wanted me to live for you!"

"I lied. People always say stupid things before they die. Do you actually think I could forgive you? I was so close to leaving alive. I could have found a way to free those spirits. I can't believe you decided to kill me." Brendan said full of malice.

"I said I was sorry! I-"

"Sorry isn't going to save you this time. You're going to stay with me." Brendan begins stabbing May. "Don't worry. Your sin is safe here. And you know what? I'm glad I was able to kill you in the end. I just saved you from a life of misery. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

…5 days later. Brock and Max have discovered May's dead body.

"Oh my god... May! NO!" Max cried.

"Max... I'm sorry." Said Brock who comforted Max.

"God no... Why? How?" Max said tearfully.

"From the looks of it, its murder. Who could do something like this?"

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen Brendan around. Do you think he would do something like this?" Max suggested. Brock looked shocked.

"But it's his sister! What motivation would he have to murder her and leave her like this?! How could you even suggest that?!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right. Brendan wasn't acting any different the last time I saw him. If it wasn't him, he may be in danger."  
"We need to get back to Littleroot town and file a missing person case on Brendan. Inform the others and make a search party. And refer to Officer Jenny about the murder."

"On it!" Brock and Max head off. Brendan watches them go off.

"It's too bad they will never find me. No one will find me and put me to rest. It's so unfair... May didn't get to stay, she gets to pass on. I'm cursed I can never move on. I'm here alone. All alone..."

 **MISSING END A**

 **BETRAYAL**

 **Since Brendan collected all the memory fragments, a scene unveiling the past shall be revealed.**

Alice is standing in front of her father's grave. "My Serina, My Anna... My servants, my nephews, my sister, my mother and father. What have I done? I killed everyone I knew and loved. At least... I have Riba. He's all I've got now. Father... What am I going to do? I'm going to die soon. And everything we worked for will die with me. I'm sorry disappointed you... Ever since mom died you turned miserable. I didn't want to see you this way..." Riba comes out.

"Alice?"

"Yes Riba?"  
"Did you kill Anna?" Riba asked with a glum expression.

"..." Alice didn't answer.

"Was it because she killed Serina?"  
"That is part of the reason... yes." Riba was angered by this.

"Do you think about why she killed Serina? We treated Anna like she wasn't part of the family!" Riba exclaimed.

"She wasn't..." Alice muttered.

"Then why did you adopt her after saving her from the fire?"  
"To win your love. You had a child with Elizabeth in secret. You cheated on me."

"...It wasn't in secret Alice. She was my wife. I was already committed to her. Did you seriously think I loved you then? I didn't. We weren't together until after she died." Riba explained.

"You committed infidelity! I couldn't love Anna in the same way I loved Serina, Serina was our real child!"

"...There's really no way to get this through to you... I'm sorry Alice but what you did was unforgiveable. I know you killed Elizabeth and the only thing left of her. Why...?" Riba asked disappointedly.

"It was all for us to be together. I killed everyone here!" Alice exclaimed. Riba started laughing.

"Do you honestly think I cared about that? I cared about your power. You had infinite power once you reached immortality. But you've failed. You've failed the ritual, you failed as a mother and most importantly you failed as my successor."  
"Shut up! Once I die... I will curse you! I will curse you so you won't be able to leave! You'll have to resurrect me! Once I come back I will bring destruction to everything that comes my way!" Riba kill Alice with a crowbar."  
"I'm sorry you were getting annoying. In all of honesty, you were annoying from the start. You were always clingy to me since you were a child. I gave you everything so you can grow up. But you were always annoying. This crowbar did the job to shut you up. But don't worry I won't let your soul go to waste." Riba carries Alice's body in the house. "So Anna you're going to seal her in the music box?"  
"Yes. If mother were to go free, she will destroy everything. She may have cursed this home but as long as she's trapped she can't free her curse."  
"Heh... I can't leave... When I try I just end up back here."  
"Maybe someone will break the curse one day.

"(Once she gets a physical body we can complete the ritual with the host as a sacrifice. I'll be able to leave then. So I'll wait for that time. Some may think I can die to leave this place. But I can't truly die. If I do I will just comeback in a new body. Trust me... I tried. When I die, I lose my memories. I seem to lose them little by little. At one point I forgot why I was here in the first place. How long has it been? Weeks? Months? Years? Decades? I lost track. The sky is always black and all the clocks are frozen a minute before midnight. I've been here, meeting new people every now and again, only to see them die a while after. What drives these idiots to come here anyway? Is it Alice's doing? Or is it simply human curiosity? Whatever it is... A new guest has arrived. A boy in blue, a familiar face which I can't seem to remember clearly. How odd, whoever he is, he seems a lot different than most people that ventured here. Let's see how long it takes for him to die."

 **HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed the first ending of ARC! The Sane Route has two endings so this one was a breeze. Stay tuned for Missing Ending B!**


	9. Missing End B Absent

Missing End B Absent

Brendan proceeds to go after May and Riba. On the way he encounters a strange piece of paper. "I wonder what this is for? Maybe I should find the other piece." Brendan looks around for the other piece. He finds it in a bush. The two pieces combine and glow. "The pieces are glowing. What is this thing?" Brendan questioned.

"It's a spirit dispel charm. It rids a person of possession. To use it you burn it in front of a possessed person." Alice explained. "Don't think you can use it on yourself. I'll make sure to kill you if you do." Alice threatened. Then Brendan realized something.

"So... I can use this to save May!" Brendan suggested.

"If Riba's hold on May is weak... Then yes. There's a chance the charm might fail and I will have no choice but to kill you." Alice said pessimistically.

"You really want to make this as difficult as possible, don't you? Well... I'll risk it. If it's to save May then... Here we go." Brendan takes the charm and then proceeds to the church. He goes inside and then to the main floor where he is greeted by Riba and May.

"May!" Brendan called. No response.

"So, you came after all." Riba said.

"Of course I did! I don't trust you being near my sister!" Brendan exclaimed. Riba put on a smug smile.

"Do you think she trusts you?" Riba asked cunningly. He looks at May. "I feel bad for her. She trusted you until you stabbed her and left her to die." Riba said with a fake sympathy for May.

"Ah..." Brendan breathed heavily. May was unresponsive.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt her. Want her back? Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Riba said with a psychotic expression. Brendan tried to approach them but a mysterious force pushed him back.

"Ah!" Brendan grunted. "Why are you doing this Riba?! Why?! Our lives have nothing to do with this place!"

"Shut up! I could care less about both of your pathetic lives!" Riba yelled hatefully. "Oh Alice... Out of anyone to choose for a host, you choose the reincarnate of Breynald. Such a shame. You can't even control that body. You're completely weak and useless to become a powerful entity."

"(He's completely lost it.)" Brendan thought.

"Breynald... I almost forgot about him. The best memory I have of him is when I executed him." Riba said in a twisted manner. "Breynald... hearing that name makes me happy... it fills me with such joy!" Riba chuckled with a sickening happiness filling him. "I can't wait to kill you again. I want to hear you scream and cry just like he did. What better way then to use your own sister?" Riba turned to May. "Get up you worthless scum!" Riba said angrily. May goes to attack Brendan. Brendan pulls out the dispel charm.

"(The dispel charm! I can break Riba's influence with this!)" Brendan pulls out a match and lights up the charm. "(Please work!)" The dispel charm burned. Now May's eyes have returned to normal and she is holding her hand to her head.

"Urgh... Brendan? What's going on? What happened?" May asked Brendan as she is not able to recall any of the events that occurred. Brendan's face lit up with a smile.

"May you're okay! It worked! I just want to say I'm so-" ...Brendan was not able to finish his sentence. "(My one moment of joy... the one chance I had to save May... In an instant it was all taken away from me.)" Brendan thought sadly. May's life was ended.

"Ack... Urgh..." May spluttered and choked as blood poured out of her head. Brendan wanted to scream... But no words were able to escape his lips. It's as if his whole world had just crushed.

"You're useless to me now." Riba said coldly. Brendan was still silent. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That face of pure agony! The same face Breynald made! It's marvelous!"

"..." Brendan was crying hysterically.  
"Aw how precious. You're crying. Don't worry you're next. But first let's make this a fun dance, shall we?" Everything lights on fire. Riba advances on Brendan. Brendan takes a step back.

"(There has to be something I can do! Oh the chandelier! I can break the chains!)" Brendan proceeds to pull the switches. Riba attempts to stab him in the head. Brendan dodges and kicks him away. "Get away!" Brendan screamed. Brendan pulls more switches. Riba stabs him in the shoulder. Brendan pushes him away again. Brendan pulls the last switch. The chandelier is shaking. Riba advances on Brendan.

"Come here." Riba laughed.

"..." Brendan watched as the chandelier fell.

"Huh? AAAAAAAAH!" Riba screamed.

"...It's over." Brendan says relieved. "...Looks like Riba won't chase after me anymore." Brendan stares at the corpse in front of him. "...I don't feel sorry for you. You garbage. I can't believe I once called you my friend. I hope you rot here." Brendan cursed. The building begins collapsing. "I have to get out of here! This place is collapsing!" Brendan turns to look at May's lifeless body once more. Tears welled up on his eyes once again. Brendan finds an exit and goes through the passage. On the other side, he feels a fresh breeze. Brendan runs out his face slamming on the wet muddy ground. He begins to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" May's death plays in Brendan's mind again. "(It hurts... Losing May hurts... The rain keeps pouring onto me... Like needles stabbing my skin...)"  
"Brendannnnn~" A psychotically familiar voice said.

"(That voice! No way!)" Brendan thought.

"Where are you running off to?" Riba laughed maniacally. "Haha... You can't outrun me... I won't let you get away!" Brendan just sat there.

"(I... My hope was crushed. I just sat there, ready to accept my fate.)" Riba's body suddenly started to distort.

"W-what's going on with me?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Riba screamed. Brendan looked on in shock.

"(I... I couldn't believe what I was seeing... Riba's body twisted and deformed in ways I've never seen.) What... is... that...?" Riba had transformed into a demon. A bat winged giant beast.

"Why do you look so afraid of me?" Riba cackled.

"(I finally got the energy to run.)" Brendan got up and started running frantically, ignoring all the cuts and bruises he was receiving from the bushes around him. He reaches a dead end. "N-no! A dead end!" The demon catches up.

"There's nowhere to go now. Aren't you going to say anything? You're making this boring for me." Riba said slyly.

"...(I couldn't say anything. It's as if my voice was completely gone. I couldn't even open my mouth.)"

"I always wondered what you would taste like. It's rare for me to come across flesh to eat!"  
"(That was my breaking point. I had completely shut down. I fallen backwards off the cliff...)" Brendan falls off the cliff and a loud thud is heard. Riba starts laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a shame! You fell to your death! Alas you have wasted my time. You would have been a valuable prey to hunt."

…...Monitor beeps are heard. "W-where am I?" Brendan can see a faint figure in front of him. "Who... is that...?"

"Hey Brendan are you okay?" Brendan's vision brightens. He can now see the person.

"(M-Misty...?)"

"You suffered a pretty nasty fall. You're lucky I was able to find you during my walk."

"..." Brendan was silent.

"Can you speak or no? Blink once for yes and blink twice for no." Brendan blinked twice. "Oh... I see. Well you shouldn't push yourself. I'm glad you survived. Your mom was so worried you know." Brendan just nodded. "We had a search party go look for May. The few days you were out, she hadn't returned. We're still looking for her. Get some rest. I'm gonna tell everyone that you're recovering."

"(Misty looked at me with pity before leaving. I'm ashamed of myself. No one should have to look at me like this. I can't remember what happened. I tried to remember... I could only remember one thing. A pair of eyes... Grey, soulless eyes that belonged to someone unfriendly and cruel. Unfortunately, my mind can't picture the person clearly. Eventually I fell asleep. The sound of the monitor beeps soothed me.)" Meanwhile...

"Is he okay?!" Brendan's mother asked frantically. Misty looks down.

"He's alive for the most part." She replied.

"Can I see him?"

"He can't move and neither can he speak. I think we should leave him to rest for a bit. The doctor will go check up on him later." Misty advised. Brendan's mother looked down.

"When do you think he'll recover?" She asked.

"Well... When I found him he looked like he had fallen from a really high place... There was blood everywhere... According to the doctor he broke at least every bone in his body. He's lucky to even be alive."  
"Oh my god..." Brendan's mother said while her hands were over her mouth.

"Anyway, he should be out within a month or two."  
"H-have you got any info on May's whereabouts?" Misty gave a sad expression "No... So far none of the search parties have found a trace of May." Brendan's mother starts crying. "Don't cry... I'm sure we'll find something soon..." ...Meanwhile in Brendan's room...

"(An hour later after sleeping, someone entered the room. I was awakened by a voice that was somewhat familiar.)" A 'Doctor' came in.

"Hello Brendan? I was told that you were recovering. So I let you rest for a while."

"Can you not move or speak?" The 'Doctor' asked.

"..."

"I'll take the silence as a no." The 'Doctor' looked around. "Well... I have a change of plans. You're in quite a vulnerable position aren't you?"  
"(H-huh...?)"

"Don't you remember me?" The 'Doctor' asked.

"(I can't seem to remember who this person is. He sounds like he's known me for a while.)"Brendan finally makes out the image that was in his head. "(Those eyes! No it can't be!)" Brendan thought in shock. Riba put on a cunning smile.

"Do you remember now? When I found out you were alive I came here." Riba pulls out a strange wire with a sickly liquid flowing through it. "I brought something for you. I think you will like it. It's something that will put you out of your misery once and for all." Riba attaches the wire to the monitor and Brendan. "I hooked the concoction straight into your IV. I apologize in advance if it's painful." Riba pushes the button. The poison diluted itself into Brendan's body.

"(Urgh! What did he do to me?!)" Brendan choked.

"It will all end soon. No one is here to save you. Now go to your sister."

"(I want to scream... But I can't make a sound! Where is everyone?!)" Misty knocks on the door.

"Brendan?! What are you doing?! Open the door!" Misty called.

"I will make sure no one can find you. We wouldn't want someone resuscitating you right?" Riba chuckled.

"Brock! Help me break down this door!"

"On it!"

Riba picks up Brendan's body. "Because... I'll make sure that you stay missing." Brock breaks down the door and he, Misty and Brendan's Mother run in.

"W-where did he go?! I thought he couldn't move!" Brock notices a shattered window.

"He... He jumped out the window." Brendan's mother broke down into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **MISSING END B**

 **Absent**

 **Because Brendan collected all the memory fragments, a scene unveiling the past will be shown.**

Riba is standing at the middle of the town talking to the townspeople. "I have a secret to tell all of you! A secret which will shock this town! The Evangelistis gave birth to twins! The bad omens were here this whole time! Breynald has been hiding his twin Masya this entire time! We must purge them!" The townspeople began talking.

"That would explain why we have been suffering! Breynald and Masya have been working together to destroy our peaceful world!"  
"Breynald twisted lies onto us!"  
"Masya looked shady! She looks exactly like Breynald!"  
"WE MUST EXECUTE THEM!" They chanted. Masya was watching the entire ordeal.

"(Oh no! I must get Breynald out of here! I know he still hates me... But I have to save him regardless!)" Masya runs to Breynald's residence. "Breynald!" Breynald was taken aback.

"Oh dear goodness! Don't scare me like that!" But Breynald, realizing who it was put on a disgusted face. "Oh it's you! I told you to get out of my sight!"  
"Listen to me! Riba has gathered a crowd and they plan to execute us." Breynald looked mortified.

"What?!"  
"I don't have time to explain! Let's go!"

"...I understand. But how will we get out?" Breynald asked.

"I have horses we can use to leave. Let's go." Breynald and Masya leave the town via horse. Breynald had fallen asleep sometime later. They... didn't get very far.

"Freeze!" Masya gasped. Riba and other group members appeared. "You are under arrest for being in a conspiracy with the Evangelistis!" Breynald woke up.

"Uh... What's with all the noise?"

"(I was scared. I didn't know what to do... I hoped that Breynald would diffuse the situation somehow... But suddenly he started screaming at me.)"  
"She's a witch! Someone help me! I'm being kidnapped by a witch!" Everyone was caught off guard, including Riba. Then group members began to scream...

"It was all a mistake!" The members tackled Masya to the ground. Breynald glared at Masya.

"She put a sleeping spell on me! One minute she was talking about some nonsense and the second, I end up here!" Masya was sobbing.

"(Hearing Breynald call me a witch broke my heart. I heard the group say things like...)"  
"The witch was only manipulating Breynald! She made him think that she was his twin!"

"Please forgive us sir!" Riba was furious. The members tied her up and took her back to town.

"(How could Breynald think I was a witch?)" Meanwhile... Breynald is visiting Masya in her cell.

"You sicken me. I don't even dare to call you 'sister'." Breynald spat.

"Breynald please listen to me. It's all a misunderstanding. You willingly came with me and the you fell asleep. I did not use magic, I swear!" Masya protested. Breynald looks at the ground.

"I... I know." Masya was shocked.

"W-what?! Then why are you doing this?! You're ordering my execution!"

"I have to protect what my father died for. I have suffered for years to get where I am now. No one will take that from me." Breynald said almost lifelessly.

"I-I can't believe what I'm hearing... So you're using me as a scape goat?! That's why you're doing this?! Is that all I'm worth to you?!" Masya protested.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. Even so I'm sorry." Masya was enraged.

"So you're saying 'sorry' by burning me alive?! I can't believe I saved you! I vowed to protect you ever since we met as kids! I even stopped you from killing yourself, putting my own life at risk! I fulfilled my promise to be with you again! All because you're my precious brother. But now I see... I see the disgusting human being you really are. You choose your stupid god over me! God is not real! If he was real why would he make us suffer like this?!" Masya spat. Breynald looked disappointed

"So you never believed in our lord. That's a pity. You really aren't my sister after all. You will burn tomorrow. You will not get a final meal. Final meals are only given to those who will accept god into their hearts. We will see each other again Masya." Breynald leaves.

"I hate you! I wish you never existed!" Masya cursed. She breaks down into tears. "Waaaa... Why did this have to happen to me? All I wanted was a normal life. I never got to grow up with my real parents or my brother. Why am I cursed?"

 **DONEEEEE! So you guys might think that this is the end but it's not! I have something special planned. A special ending that is not for a specific route. I think you will like it. Stay tuned!**


	10. Ending Star No Save

` Ending Star No Save

 **I will use a part of the Absent Ending for this ending. You'll see why. Remember, this ending is not specific to a route.**

Brendan proceeds to go after May and Riba. On the way he encounters a strange piece of paper. "I wonder what this is for? Maybe I should find the other piece." Brendan looks around for the other piece. He finds it in a bush. The two pieces combine and glow. "The pieces are glowing. What is this thing?" Brendan questioned.

"It's a spirit dispel charm. It rids a person of possession. To use it you burn it in front of a possessed person." Alice explained. "Don't think you can use it on yourself. I'll make sure to kill you if you do." Alice threatened. Then Brendan realized something.

"So... I can use this to save May!" Brendan suggested.

"If Riba's hold on May is weak... Then yes. There's a chance the charm might fail and I will have no choice but to kill you." Alice said pessimistically.

"You really want to make this as difficult as possible, don't you? Well... I'll risk it. If it's to save May then... Here we go." Brendan takes the charm and then proceeds to the church. He goes inside and then to the main floor where he is greeted by Riba and May.

"May!" Brendan called. No response.

"So, you came after all." Riba said.

"Of course I did! I don't trust you being near my sister!" Brendan exclaimed. Riba put on a smug smile.

"Do you think she trusts you?" Riba asked cunningly. He looks at May. "I feel bad for her. She trusted you until you stabbed her and left her to die." Riba said with a fake sympathy for May.

"Ah..." Brendan breathed heavily. May was unresponsive.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt her. Want her back? Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Riba said with a psychotic expression. Brendan tried to approach them but a mysterious force pushed him back.

"Ah!" Brendan grunted. "Why are you doing this Riba?! Why?! Our lives have nothing to do with this place!"

"Shut up! I could care less about both of your pathetic lives!" Riba yelled hatefully. "Oh Alice... Out of anyone to choose for a host, you choose the reincarnate of Breynald. Such a shame. You can't even control that body. You're completely weak and useless to become a powerful entity."

"(He's completely lost it.)" Brendan thought.

"Breynald... I almost forgot about him. The best memory I have of him is when I executed him." Riba said in a twisted manner. "Breynald... hearing that name makes me happy... it fills me with such joy!" Riba chuckled with a sickening happiness filling him. "I can't wait to kill you again. I want to hear you scream and cry just like he did. What better way then to use your own sister?" Riba turned to May. "Get up you worthless scum!" Riba said angrily. May goes to attack Brendan. Brendan pulls out the dispel charm.

"(The dispel charm! I can break Riba's influence with this!)" Brendan pulls out a match and lights up the charm. "(Please work!)" The dispel charm burned. Now May's eyes have returned to normal and she is holding her hand to her head.

"Urgh... Brendan? What's going on? What happened?" May asked Brendan as she is not able to recall any of the events that occurred. Brendan's face lit up with a smile.

"May you're okay! It worked! I just want to say I'm so-" ...Brendan was not able to finish his sentence. "(My one moment of joy... the one chance I had to save May... In an instant it was all taken away from me.)" Brendan thought sadly. May's life was ended.

"Ack... Urgh..." May spluttered and choked as blood poured out of her head. Brendan wanted to scream... But no words were able to escape his lips. It's as if his whole world had just crushed.

"You're useless to me now." Riba said coldly. Brendan was still silent. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That face of pure agony! The same face Breynald made! It's marvelous!"

"..." Brendan was crying hysterically.  
"Aw how precious. You're crying. Don't worry you're next. But first let's make this a fun dance, shall we?" Everything lights on fire. Riba advances on Brendan. Brendan takes a step back.

"(There has to be something I can do! Oh the chandelier! I can break the chains!)" Brendan proceeds to pull the switches. Riba attempts to stab him in the head. Brendan dodges and kicks him away. "Get away!" Brendan screamed. Brendan pulls more switches. Riba stabs him in the shoulder. Brendan pushes him away again. Brendan pulls the last switch. The chandelier is shaking. Riba advances on Brendan.

"Come here." Riba laughed.

"..." Brendan watched as the chandelier fell.

"Huh? AAAAAAAAH!" Riba screamed.

"...It's over." Brendan says relieved. "...Looks like Riba won't chase after me anymore." Brendan stares at the corpse in front of him. "...I don't feel sorry for you. You garbage. I can't believe I once called you my friend. I hope you rot here." Brendan cursed. The building begins collapsing. "I have to get out of here! This place is collapsing!" Brendan turns to look at May's lifeless body once more. Tears welled up on his eyes once again. Brendan finds an exit and goes through the passage. On the other side, he feels a fresh breeze.

"Brendan?" A voice called.

"Am I... Dreaming? What happened?" Brendan slowly starts to open his eyes.

"Oh, he's waking up! Brendan!" Another voice said.

"Urgh my head." Brendan said fully opening his eyes.

"He's opened his eyes!" Dawn said with relief.

"Bro are you okay?" May asked. Brendan was shocked.

"! May you're alive!" Brendan pulls May into a hug.

"Whoa Brendan! You shouldn't be moving!"

"I thought I lost you! I'm so glad you're still here!" Brendan said with happiness and relief. May looked confused.

"Brendan what are you talking about? You really shouldn't be pushing yourself like this." May said worryingly.

"Please Brendan. Try not to move so much." Dawn advised.

"Dawn is alive too... I'm so happy." Brendan said with a smile.  
"You had a really nasty accident while we were go-karting." May explained.

"How long was I out?"

"A day. Though you did hit your head pretty hard. So I stayed with you to make sure you were going to be ok."  
"Oh Brendan don't do something so reckless again! It scared everyone!" Said Dawn who was worried about Brendan.

"I won't." Brendan promised.

"Finding you was really difficult. A cat kept meowing loudly at the crash site. If not for that we probably wouldn't have been able to find you." May said.  
"A cat...?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. The one we saw had some strange coloured eyes."  
"..." Brendan looked at the window and saw the Black cat. "(The black cat?)"

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. Your refusal to save means that you do not need me anymore. So you're free. Your life has returned to what it used to be. In other words... I don't need you." Said the black cat who now jumped away from Brendan's window.

 **BRENDAN AND THE MUSIC BOX –ARC-**

 **Ending Star**

 **No Save**

 **HEY GUYS! Hope you guys enjoyed this ending! No secret scene for this ending. The scene for this ending is moreover tied to the insane route. So basically I will put this ending in the insane route as well. Stay tuned for that! Thank you for reading the Sane route everybody! Stay updated for the insane route!**


End file.
